


The Gift of Light

by TheAmazingBlue_J



Series: The End of All Things [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Original Alien Species - Freeform, Other, Post Synthesis, Post-Canon, Synthesis Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBlue_J/pseuds/TheAmazingBlue_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to the galaxy after all sentient organic and synthetic life are forcefully and irrevocably changed?<br/>What about life that evolves after the Synthesis event?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Light

My people have always told _such_ stories about the stars.

In the ancient days, it was the heavenly bodies themselves and their interactions that were given life and personality. Later, it was the possible inhabitants of those planets that held our fascination.

After we discovered the relays we dreamt of meeting with their designers, spinning fantastic tales of the wisdom they must posses.

The reality was something no fevered imaginings or bits of fiction could have prepared us for.

There were _so_ many of them. And so _varied_.

Species so different from each other it didn’t even seem likely they could speak to each other, both organic and synthetic. Some of them so large as to dwarf our ships and make it nearly impossible for them to land on a planet. Yet there was one thing that connected them.

They called it ‘The Light of the Shepard’, and it danced in hues of green and silver across the skin, scales, or metal plates of every one of them, and shone from the eyes of all those who possessed such organs.

They spoke a great deal about their Shepard and her Gift of Light. They told us great tales of how she had brought peace to them, and perfection to the galaxy.

We should have seen the warning in their words.

The Light brought them peace and perfection.

Without it, we were violent and flawed.

**We were a threat.**

**Author's Note:**

> I was really inspired the other day, thinking about the synthesis ending and what it might mean for the future of the milky way galaxy, and then this just sort of... happened.<3  
> More of this soon!


End file.
